Heretofore, there have been known methods in cosmetic technologies for treating skin wrinkles and sagging caused by skin aging: a method for ameliorating wrinkles by applying a sheet onto a skin containing a humectants such as dipropylene glycol, glycerin, 1,3-butylene glycol or the like, to thereby moisturize the skin (e.g., see Patent Reference 1); and a method for exerting an effect of skin-tensioning or skin-tightening by using a skin external preparation containing a water-soluble film forming agent of hydroxyethyl cellulose and polyvinyl alcohol and an oil-soluble film forming agent of a specific organopolysiloxane (e.g., see Patent Reference 2) or the like. In these conventional cosmetic technologies, a feeling of ameliorating effects to skin wrinkles and sagging could be attained to a certain extent, but recently, a further ever-more improved feeling of ameliorating effects on skin wrinkles and sagging and an improved feeling in use have become desired.
Given such situation, the present inventors have proposed a wrinkle-ameliorating cosmetic containing a combination of an aqueous dispersion of a flexible polyurethane having a small shrinkage degree and an acrylic emulsion (see Patent Reference 3). The said cosmetic has an excellent effect in ameliorating wrinkles, and can reduce a sticky-feeling and a shiny-feeling in use, however, none of special studies have been conducted for ameliorating skin sagging (i.e., for improving a tension of skin) and for improving in use such as preventing the twisting of the cosmetic applied on the skin. Nowadays, the interest in antiaging is rapidly increasing, and the demand for an improved feeling of ameliorating effects to skin wrinkles and sagging and an improved feeling in use are increasing more than before; and it is desired to develop products capable of fully satisfying these requirements.                Patent Reference 1: JP-A 2000-63253        Patent Reference 2: JP-A 10-101520        Patent Reference 3: JP-A 2005-200320        